María
by Ceci Tonks
Summary: —¿Crees que todo terminará? —preguntó entonces Mary, bajito, con la mejilla aplastada. Remus no necesitaba más detalles para saber de qué hablaba. —Nada es eterno, Mary —susurró en voz queda. —Ni siquiera la guerra.


**.**

* * *

 **María**

.

 _Prefacio_

Huir para sobrevivir

* * *

 **.**

 _«Llega tarde a casa con la bruma del mar_

 _Llega con la rabia enroscada_

 _Entra muy despacio para no secuestrar_

 _El **sueño más bonito** que hay.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mary estaba asustada. Intentaba disimularlo, esconder el miedo bajo el dobladillo de la falda y seguir su camino, pero sabía que estaba ahí. Acechando.

Hacía tiempo que las sombras se habían convertido en amenazas mal dibujadas, entre las que escudriñaba para hallar los contornos del perfil, una varita, un brazo. O una mirada muy conocida. Y aterradora.

El cambio no le gustaba. Solía girar dos veces ante un súbito e imperceptible cambio en el aire a su espalda, para asegurarse de que nadie la siguiera. Vivía hipotecada, como si aguardase que en algún momento, sus peores temores la engulleran.

La tensión la había obligado a llevar su varita a todas partes, incluso dentro del mundo _muggle_ , donde se movía regularmente. No le agradaba, pero era la única forma para que el temblor en sus manos menguara, aunque fuese un poco.

Aquel día, había procurado acelerar el paso para llegar a casa antes de que anocheciese. Había concluido el turno que le correspondía en la farmacia en la que trabajaba desde que había concluido su educación mágica. Su madre la había recomendado y el hombre, un viejo conocido de la familia, no había dudado que Mary era una persona ideal para el puesto, tan amable y sonriente.

La chica no quería dejar sola a su mamá. Lo había dudado nada más terminar Hogwarts, pero le había quedado claro poco tiempo después. Aún no había decidido continuar una carrera mágica o una _muggle_ —su madre no la presionaba, solía decir que era feliz con la decisión que tomase, mientras ella estuviese bien— por lo que había terminado en la farmacia para poder aliviar un poco la presión sobre los hombros de su progenitora. Por mucho que lo negase, la madre de Mary empezaba a cansarse de las largas jornadas en el hospital. Su hija sabía que se sentía responsable por su bienestar —razón por la que jamás se quejaba—, pero de a poco, empezaba a ver la marca del tiempo en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Y no le molestaba. Tenía un don con las personas, lo sabía. Utilizarlo para contribuir con un poco de dinero en su casa era lo menos que podía hacer por el esfuerzo hercúleo que había hecho su madre durante toda su vida.

No era eso lo que la atormentaba.

Las sombras no se habían definido al llegar a su casa, la última edificación al borde del acantilado, a las afueras de la ciudad. Edimburgo anochecía despacio. Las luces intermitentes, cargadas de estática, perdían su fuerza a medida que se alejaban del centro, y para cuando Mary llegó, subiendo la cuesta hasta su hogar, tuvo que adivinar el camino por el que estaba andando.

El temor había pasado a ser algo tan cotidiano en su vida como lo había sido antes la risa.

No era aquello lo que la movía ese día. Había tardado tres intentos en encajar la llave dentro de la cerradura, y ciertamente, no era por miedo.

Estaba furiosa.

La rabia y la impotencia había teñido su cautela inicial en el último tiempo, pero lo que había hecho que castañeteara de ira había ocurrido esa misma mañana. Su madre había llegado del turno noche del hospital pálida, al borde del desmayo. Mary había saltado de la cama al verla, y le había preparado a la carrera un té con miel bien cargado, esperando que recuperara el color.

—Han llegado hasta el trabajo, Mary —había susurrado su madre, sujetándola con fuerza. La chica le había hecho una caricia lánguida en la cabeza que no le aflojó los nervios crispados. —Esos… esa _gente_ que dices, estaba en el hospital. Los vi. Estoy segura que me amenazaron.

Mary no había podido soportarlo, y había abrazado a su temblorosa madre mordiéndose las lágrimas de impotencia.

—Tranquila —susurró, con la voz estrangulada. —No pasó nada, aquí estoy… —Mary no estaba familiarizada con la idea de consolar al pilar más grande y más fuerte de su vida. Siempre había sido aquella a la que se dirigían los arrullos relajantes, las caricias serenas. El corazón le bombeaba con fuerza al ver cómo su madre se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos.

—No podemos seguir viviendo así, cariño —había suplicado la mujer, separándose para observarla con el terror pintado en el rostro. —Tú no puedes estar por siempre conmigo para defenderme, y de cualquier manera, no podía permitir que te acercaras a esos… —solía tener problemas para utilizar la palabra mortífagos, y Mary creía, acertadamente, que no estaba segura del completo significado del concepto. No era estúpida, no pretendía asustarla todavía más.

—Lo arreglaremos —se desesperó la chica, siendo consciente de que no tenía ningún fundamento para su afirmación. —Lo prometo.

—Mary, no… —su madre suspiró e hizo un gesto para que la chica se alejara. Mary tomó asiento a su lado, compungida. —Escúchame. Sé que no es lo que te gustaría, pero… estuve pensándolo y… Mira, el hospital podría reubicarme fuera, ¿sabes? Por un tiempo. No sería definitivo. Hasta… hasta que las cosas mejoren.

—¿Qué quieres decir con fuera? —preguntó Mary con un hilo de voz. Cerró los ojos para aguardar la respuesta.

—Lejos, cielo. En otro sitio. Han estado viendo y tienen conocidos en Barcelona que podrían… lo hacen solo por mí, ¿entiendes? No sé si volveremos a tener esta oportunidad. Cuando esa guerra termine...

No habían vuelto a intercambiar palabra después de eso. Su madre sabía que había lanzado un guijarro certero en el mar en calma de su hija, y la perturbación de la superficie tardaría en crear las ondas más grandes y profundas.

Mary había reflexionado mucho en su turno en la farmacia, y era justamente todo ese tiempo en el que le había dado vueltas al asunto que la tenía tan rabiosa.

Era un cobarde. Mulciber era un puto cobarde que no se contentaba con aterrorizarla hasta la demencia. De solo imaginar que ese malnacido pudiese atreverse a tocar a su madre, la sangre le hervía de rabia, esa misma furia e impotencia que la había consumido hasta las cenizas durante toda la tarde.

Para cuando ingresó al oscuro vestíbulo de su hogar, había tomado una decisión. Encendió la luz del rellano para depositar las llaves sobre el cuenco junto a la puerta, mientras reflexionaba.

Si algo así volvía a ocurrir, hablaría con Lily. Se sentía humillada, diminuta en un mundo asqueroso que empezaba a pintarle la paranoia en los ojos. Estaba cansada de buscar definir sombras, de girarse alerta en la calle buscando una mirada al acecho. Su madre tenía razón y eso había llegado a un límite. No podían seguir viviendo de aquella forma.

Lily y Mar sabrían resolverlo, estaba segura. Sus amigas siempre habían sido mucho más hábiles y maduras que ella, y en aquel momento, era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Cerebros fríos que pudiesen darle una solución a ese callejón sin salida. Le había apenado horriblemente los pequeños altercados que había sufrido por culpa de Mulciber en Hogwarts y era la vergüenza lo que le había impedido confesarse antes a sus amigas. No quería que la tratasen como una niña, como solía suceder. En el castillo, había ocultado algunos encontronazos que la habían sumido en lágrimas amargas solo para que Mar no volviese a observarla con la decepción en el rostro.

No quería ser inútil. No quería ser infantil.

Solo tenía miedo.

Se desinfló de golpe, el enojo diluido tan rápido como había llegado. Nunca había podido permanecer enfadada mucho tiempo, y esa era la mejor prueba. Entró en el pequeño comedor, y antes de encender las luces o llamar a su madre, su mirada dio con una nota manuscrita, sobre una página arrancada sin miramientos del anotador que estaba en la cocina.

Mary lo acercó a la lámpara que bañaba el rellano.

Era de su madre.

 _«Cariño, preguntó por ti e insistió en esperarte. Se quedó dormido en menos de diez minutos, me dio pena despertarlo. Lucía cansado. Tengo que cubrir la ronda de la noche hoy también._

 _Te veo en la mañana. Cuídate._

 _Mamá.»_

Mary dio un respingo, estrujando la misiva en un puño. Se quitó los zapatos con los pies, dejándolos en el descanso e ingresó a oscuras en la estancia, de puntillas.

Conteniendo el aliento.

Remus dormía con los labios entreabiertos en su sillón. Tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo y las rodillas separadas. Parecía pálido, aunque tal vez fuese por la débil iluminación de la estancia. Gruesas bolsas oscuras caían bajo sus pestañas cerradas. se veía tan hermoso que la chica creyó que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, de tanto martillear contra sus costillas.

Mary se lo quedó mirando por un tiempo que se le antojó infinito, con el puño cerrado y la luna asomando entre las cortinas.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Sale de la niebla de un bostezo lunar_

 _Descalza y despeinada, corre_

 _ **Corre hasta sus brazos** como nadie lo hará_

 _Jamás, jamás, jamás_ _._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Había procurado no hacer ruido, marchándose a su habitación a cambiarse por algo cómodo, el latido de su corazón contando uno a uno los segundos que corrían. El nudo de sentimientos que había estado cargando aquel día se había desvanecido de un plumazo, con la imagen de Remus durmiendo, y en ese momento solo podía sentir ternura y nerviosismo.

Salió descalza amarrándose el largo cabello en lo alto de la cabeza de forma precaria y decidió hacer la cena, estaba segura que cuando despertase estaría famélico. Casi etérea, se escabulló en la cocina y encendió el horno a la usanza _muggle_ , decidiendo qué hacer.

Sin embargo, tres cuartos de hora después, con un plato caliente en las manos y la ansiedad en la mirada, Mary no había podido despertar al muchacho, que apenas se había movido de su sitio. Guardó la mayoría para su madre y para Remus —cuando hubiese curado su sueño— y se sentó en la mesita del comedor, de frente al licántropo, picoteando de su plato que languidecía de pena.

Mary recostó su mejilla contra la palma, observando cómo la luna en cuarto creciente se asomaba por entre las cortinas amorosamente bordadas por su abuela, el último recuerdo que tenía de ella. No había encendido las luces porque no quería perturbar el descanso de Remus, así que su piel centelleaba de plata por los fríos haces de luz que se colaban por la ventana. Había abandonado su magra cena hacía un tiempo, y se dedicaba a pensar y a regañarse por hacerlo alternando entre la pincelada de cielo que llegaba a atisbar desde allí y la estampa de Remus dormido en su sillón.

Volvía a sentir ira, pero de manera tan sutil que le daban ganas de llorar. Estaba cansada, exhausta. Podía sentir los bordes de su cabeza presionando para explotar, agotada de lidiar con aquello. No podía ver solución. No creía que nada fuese a arreglarse, por muchas promesas vanas que le hiciera a su madre.

Era una bruja. Su crimen había sido ser hija de la mujer más bondadosa del mundo _muggle_ , y de un escocés evaporado tiempo atrás. Era una _sangre_ _sucia_ , y había tenido la mala suerte de no ser la única que lo sabía.

Había borrado de su cabeza el momento exacto en el que Mulciber se había encaprichado con ella, porque nunca le había prestado atención. Hasta quinto año, él era uno más de los desagradables Slytherin que cuchicheaban a su paso, sobre todo si se encontraba con Lily. No le había importado. La pelirroja afirmaba que era estúpido y que esa distinción nada influía en la magia que corría por sus venas.

Tenían tanto derecho a estar allí como ellos.

Sin embargo, luego había ocurrido aquello.

Y nada había sido igual.

Mary había temblado de miedo por semanas enteras. Huía al verlo recorrer los pasillos, impune, satisfecho. Era consciente del pavor de la joven, y eso solo lo enorgullecía más. Había llorado tanto en el regazo de Lily que Mar se había hartado y le había exigido que creciera de una vez.

Mary no era una niña inmadura. Solo quería ser feliz, y vivir tranquila.

Mulciber trastocaba sus únicos anhelos.

Al final, había conseguido esconderse más o menos bien del maldito Slytherin casi todo el tiempo en el que terminaba su educación. Buscando desesperadamente ser más dura, había ocultado despacio sus miedos debajo de la cama, allí donde la mirada acusatoria de Mar no llegaba. Deseaba con tanto ahínco poder ser más como sus amigos y no una tonta que lloraba noches enteras por la mirada de amenaza que le lanzaba Mulciber en las clases de Defensa que pensó que esa sería la única manera de conseguirlo.

Por dentro, estaba en llamas.

Y justo en el momento en el que había creído que no lo soportaría más, cuando había vuelto a casa, con el calor de su madre y el futuro abriéndose por delante, cuando había distinguido entre las sombras la carcajada cruel de Mulciber y su varita lista para atacarla, había aparecido Remus.

Mary estaba a punto de enloquecer. Había llorado hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Se las había bebido todas, dispuesta a hablar con Lily, a enfrentar a Mar para pedir ayuda, cuando el que había tocado su puerta había sido Remus.

Ella lo tenía presente, por supuesto. Hacía apenas unas semanas que le había afirmado que no se rendiría con él, por mucho que costase, pero luego había aparecido la amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina y no había podido centrar su energía en él. Temblaba como una hoja cuando atendió, abriendo un resquicio para espiar quién era.

Remus había sido su bálsamo más reconfortante.

No había hecho ninguna pregunta. Simplemente había estado ahí, para ella. Le había otorgado tranquilidad, paz infinita.

—Es todo lo que puedo darte, Mary, ¿lo entiendes? —había susurrado una vez, cuando con la mirada trémula se había dejado vencer y la había abrazado con inusitada fuerza, que contrastaba con la parsimonia y dulzura con la que estaba habituado a accionar.

Pero Mary no lo entendía. Le había dicho —ya había perdido la cuenta— que lo quería. Que lo necesitaba. Pero Remus se empecinaba en mantener la parca distancia, cegado. No se daba cuenta que Mary estaba minando su fortaleza desde dentro.

La prueba estaba allí mismo, en su figura silente de párpados cerrados.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento, Remus se removió, cerrando los labios resecos. Mary, que seguía en la esquina de la mesa, lo observó atenta, acostumbrada a la oscuridad.

Los ojos de Remus brillaron de golpe, regresando de un brusco tirón a la realidad. Ella aguardó a que se diera cuenta que estaba allí, y cuando su mirada se enredó en la de él, supo que rompería a llorar si solo se quedaba ahí. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer para ahogar el llanto que le atenazaba la garganta.

Se puso de pie de golpe, haciendo tambalear la silla y se abalanzó sobre Remus, refugiando la cara contra su pecho.

El muchacho no la abrazó de inmediato. Sorprendido, parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la débil luz plateada y, al sentir la respiración entrecortada de la chica sobre su vieja camisa, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le acarició la cabeza, como una niña pequeña.

Podía sentirse a salvo, apretada en aquel abrazo desbordante de cariño que todo lo callaba. Mary se supo, al fin, en casa.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Y María le dice que sí_

 _Dice sonrojada que sí_

 _Y él se esconde en sus brazos_

 _Y él contesta que todo irá bien_

 ** _Que las flores volverán a crecer_**

 _ **Donde ahora lloramos**._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—¿Más tranquila?

Mary se alejó, algo apenada de ver cómo la pechera de Remus se había empapado en lágrimas. A él no pareció importarle, pues la había sujetado con cariño infinito hasta que se quedara laxa, recuperando la respiración normal.

—Sí. Lo lamento.

—No lo hagas —sonrió él, quitándole con el pulgar el último rastro salado que se dibujaba en el pómulo. Mary pudo ver el segundo exacto en el que el chico se daba cuenta de su acción y la sonrisa le resbalaba un poco, al igual que su mano.

Carraspeó y se acomodó sobre el sillón, poniendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

Esa que a Mary la volvía loca, la que le daban ganas de zarandear a Remus hasta la demencia.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó, displicente. —¿Quieres contarme?

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza. Todavía sentía la cara hinchada, pero la tristeza y la impotencia que la habían conquistado durante la jornada se habían evaporado nada más entrar en contacto con la tranquilidad de Remus. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero si lo tenía a su lado, podía combatir lo que fuese.

Incluso a Mulciber.

Incluso al miedo.

—No —ladeó la cabeza, esbozando la primera sonrisa genuina del día. —Ya pasó. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Podría haber jurado que el muchacho se avergonzaba. Volvió a removerse en su sitio, aplastándose el cabello alborotado por el roce con la parte posterior del sillón.

—Lo lamento mucho, no quise dormirme aquí —se disculpó, tan adorable que a Mary le costó reprimir las ganas de reír. —No había podido venir en un tiempo, y quería saber cómo estabas.

Remus había tenido una semana de mierda. Estaba cansado, le dolía todo el cuerpo. No había podido descansar suficiente porque después del ataque había tenido que cubrir las rondas. Todos estaban alertas, susceptibles y en Canterbury el ánimo estaba por el piso. Lily intentaba consolar a James, sin duda, por su pérdida, y Remus suponía que la pelirroja no tendría un momento para su amiga escocesa.

La muerte de Dorea lo había pillado con la guardia baja, apenas recuperado de la última luna. Sumado al terrorífico ataque sufrido por la Orden hacía tan pocos días, Remus había tenido un serio momento de depresión, en el que se había encerrado en Dover, sin noción de tiempo o espacio, a regodearse en su mierda. Sus amigos estaban igual que él, derrotados, deprimidos y con el ánimo por el piso, por lo que no habían recibido la señal de peligro del licántropo. En otras circunstancias, estaba seguro que James, Sirius y Peter estarían tocando su puerta a las pocas horas, con la voz sensata de Lily por detrás, y los ojazos alertas de Mar cerrando la comitiva.

Pero eso no había ocurrido. Remus se había recluido sin contacto con exterior un tiempo, llorando rabia e impotencia por la mierda en la que vivían, porque Dorea estaba muerta y porque extrañaba tanto a su madre que a vece creía que no podría volver a respirar. Porque era un puto licántropo y solo daba más problemas a la Orden, y porque no podía seguir negando lo mucho que necesitaba a Mary en su vida de mierda.

Por eso esa misma tarde se había despertado, desorientado, y había tomado una decisión. Había comido algo, se había bañado, tirando lejos la ropa apestosa con la que había estado las últimas noches, se había afeitado y, renovado, se había sentado en el portal de su antiguo hogar pensando si era lo suficientemente imbécil como para volver a Escocia.

Y lo era.

Siempre lo era, porque no podía resistirse a esa sonrisa. Mary le daba calma en tiempo tormentoso que, parecía, no dejaba nunca de arreciar.

—Yo estoy bien —mintió la chica aprisa. —El que luce pésimo eres tú —agregó, para derivar la atención. Con los dedos trémulos, estiró el brazo para delinear las profundas ojeras que surcaban el rostro de Remus. Débil, el joven aceptó la caricia con los párpados bajos.

—Estuve con gripe —se inventó al pasar, esperando que la voz sonase tan firme como la sentía. —Pero ya estoy mejor.

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ofreció entonces Mary, solícita. —Cociné un poco mientras dormías y…

—Gracias. Ya regreso a casa, no quiero molestarte más —musitó el licántropo, volviendo a observarla con su mejor mueca de impersonal cordialidad. Amagó a incorporarse, con una mano sobre el respaldo, cuando oyó a Mary, el timbre de su voz elevado dos octavas.

—No —ella se sorprendió tanto como él por la rotunda negativa. —No te marches aún —pidió, sin que le importara dejar traslucir su necesidad. —Por favor.

Remus se hundió en su mirada brumosa antes de contestar.

—Vale… solo un momento.

El corazón de Mary se salteó un latido al escucharlo y, envalentonada por su respuesta, se arrastró eliminando la distancia que habían levantado hacía un momento. Remus no pudo negarse, y permitió que la cabeza de la chica descansara cerca del punto en el que bombeaba toda su sangre, pasando el brazo por detrás de su cuello para estar más cómodo.

Mary se alegró de no ser la única traicionada por su propio cuerpo al notar contra la oreja el golpeteo frenético sobre el pecho de Remus. Se dedicó a escucharlo, mientras amainaba la carrera inicial y se iba a relajando despacio.

La luna seguía saltando entre las cortinas, bañando de una curiosa luz plateada toda la estancia. Le llegaba hasta los pies descalzos, como si fuese demasiado tímida para alumbrar el medio abrazo en el que ambos, sin saberlo, hallaban la paz buscada.

—¿Crees que todo terminará? —preguntó entonces Mary, bajito, con la mejilla aplastada.

Remus no necesitaba más detalles para saber de qué hablaba.

—Nada es eterno, Mary —susurró en voz queda. —Ni siquiera la guerra.

—Estoy cansada de tener miedo.

El brazo de Remus la asió contra sí con más ahínco, clavándole los dedos e hinchando los tendones de su muñeca.

—Terminará pronto —susurró, sin ningún fundamento para ello. —Y vas a creer que todo esto fue un mal sueño.

—¿Tú crees?

—Nada es eterno —repitió Remus, esta vez sonriendo de verdad, como a Mary le gustaba. La piel de los pómulos se le arrugaba un poquito, en especial allí donde tenía una pálida cicatriz que cruzaba desde la punta del ojo hasta la mejilla, y sus ojos brillaban con ganas. La joven creía que era tan bonito que podía llegar a explotar de pena y ternura. —Cuando toda esta mierda acabe, volverás a salir con normalidad, y tendrás la vida que nos están quitando. Lo sé. Espera por ello. Todo será un mal recuerdo.

—Eso espero.

—No habrá motivos para llorar, Mary —musitó, reprendiéndose por ser tan débil y depositando suavemente un beso en la coronilla de la chica. —No volverás a llorar nunca más. Lo prometo.

Mary le abrazó el torso, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y se atrevió al levantar la cabeza, espiando entre las pestañas la mueca dulce de Remus. La miraba sin remilgos. No podía escapar allí, estaba a merced de sus brazos, en su sillón, en su casa, en su mundo. El corazón de la joven dio un salto al vacío y, antes de poder arrepentirse, o de reflexionarlo demasiado, acercó el rostro hasta rozarse con la nariz de Remus. Los labios entreabiertos, dudosos, y sus ojos claros llenos de vergüenza, desafío e incertidumbre, le pidieron permiso a Remus esa vez, sin terminar de atreverse. El licántropo no la rechazó, como pensó que haría, pero tampoco la alentó. Se quedó en blanco, observándole las pecas de la nariz, las pupilas dilatadas y la enorme necesidad de sentirse querida por él, aquella que no podía corresponder.

No, porque la quería demasiado para eso.

Pero Mary no lo sabía. Y estaba presionando el límite invisible que Remus no conocía, porque estaba agotado, porque sentía tanto dolor, tanta rabia por todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Porque se sentía miserable, y la única forma de lamer las heridas era ese rostro. Así que Mary, como todas las otras veces, volvió a presionar, buscando lo que Remus quería pero no podía darle.

Lo besó.

Apretó sus labios finos contra los de él casi disculpándose por necesitarlos. Lo hizo con dulzura infinita, casi como un roce descuidado y pasajero. Mary no insistió, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Se separó un milímetro para suspirar contra su piel, sabiendo que eso era todo lo que iba a obtener. Remus quiso gritar, rasgarse la garganta hasta hundirse en sangre. Quería correr con la varita en mano a maldecir a todos los que pudiesen hacerle mal a alguien tan puro como Mary, aunque eso lo incluyese a él mismo.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos.

Y Mary comprendió.

Volvió a besarlo, despacio. Se deshizo de su abrazo para tomarle el rostro entre las manos, pasando una pierna por encima del regazo de Remus para hincar las rodillas en el sillón, venciendo la diferencia de alturas. Desde arriba, se sintió poderosa, y se atrevió a entreabrir los labios.

Remus respondió de inmediato, haciendo lo propio y ahogando un gemido lastimero. Iba a mandar todo a la mierda. Iba a hacerlo, porque no creía ser lo suficientemente estoico para resistir un beso tan dulce como ese. La lengua de Mary, cálida, tímida, presionó en la unión de sus labios buscando hacerse camino y él, rendido, la aceptó.

Con el raciocinio nublado, la dejó hacer. Mary exploró aquella boca que tanto había deseado, mordiendo, dejando su rastro por todos lados. Remus creía que iba a ahogarse.

Mareado, sus manos flotaron cerca de las caderas de la chica antes de atreverse a tomarlas. El sentido de lo que era correcto —y lo que claramente, no lo era— todavía peleaba en su interior por salir airoso, pero la lengua de Mary estaba empezando a borrar cualquier cosa que no fuese la necesidad de tenerla más cerca.

Nunca supo el momento en el que abandonó sus remilgos, esos que no lo dejaba dormir en paz, aquellos que lo peseguirían en las noches más oscuras de su vida. No pudo arrepentirse de la decisión porque para cuando quiso reflexionarlo, Mary ya estaba frente a él, con el moño deshecho cayendo sobre el arco de su espalda, las pecas borradas por el sonrojo furioso y las extremidades trémulas, ofreciéndose en todo su esplendor.

Remus la tomó.

Aunque se odiaría por ello luego, la tomó. Beso toda esa piel lechosa, infantil, seguro que sería el primero en dejarle caminos húmedos que terminaban en su boca, abrazó su cintura fina y jugueteó entre sus piernas delgadas. Se estremeció con el primer gemido, y jadeó de excitación cuando encontró su punto más delicado.

Iba a arrepentirse, lo sabía. Sin embargo, lo dejó estar. Cansado, exhausto, rabioso. Harto de negar lo que sentía por Mary durante demasiado tiempo.

Harto de no poder hacerla sentir como lo merecía.

Mary gimió más fuerte, siendo arrollada por el cúmulo de sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Sentía que si estiraba lo suficiente los dedos, podría rozar el cielo con las manos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«Cae la madrugada mientras ella de pie_

 _Mira con la chispa adecuada_

 _Cara de emboscada, cielo abierto a la vez_

 _El piensa **qué bonita es**.»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Remus sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. Sabía que tenía una manta por encima, no recordaba de dónde había salido. Le cubría hasta la media espalda. Estaba boca abajo, tumbado en el sillón con la mejilla aplastada y los ojos cerrados. El brazo le caía a un lado, rozando el piso frío.

No quería regresar a la vida real. Deseaba fundirse en aquel sillón, perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. No volver a asomar jamás la nariz en el exterior.

Volvía a sentirse como la mierda. Empezaba a darse cuenta lo que había hecho. La sangre todavía bullía en sus venas, arremolinándose e hirviendo en las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo.

No sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Además de controlar las ganas de salir corriendo y echarse de cabeza por el acantilado.

Inspiró profundo, tratando de serenarse, y espió por entre las pestañas para ver si Mary se encontraba allí.

Quizá le ahorrase el trabajo. Tal vez en ese momento, ella lo odiara tanto que no tendría que inventarse una patética excusa para su jodido comportamiento.

Entonces, la vio.

Mary estaba en una silla, cerca de la mesa, al lado de la ventana. Se había echado una manta por encima, y lucía como un gato agazapado. Tenía una taza entre las manos, mirando el infinito que tenía sabor a cielo. La luz de la luna —la maldita luna— la iluminaba bañada en plata, haciendo relucir su piel. Estaba seguro que bajo la manta estaba desnuda, podía adivinar los contornos de su cuerpo recién explorado debajo del edredón.

Estaba bellísima.

Y se sintió un cobarde. Ella era hermosa. No le pedía explicaciones, no le exigía nada.

Aceptaba las migas que él podía darle, y le brindaba tanto cariño que podía ahogarlo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en corromper algo tan bonito, tan puro?

Estaba maldito.

Remus se marchó.

Luego de aquella noche, en la que nada pudieron decir, Remus volvió a quedarse dormido y despertó para ver a Mary acurrucada en la misma esquina, junto a la ventana. La cabeza le caía a un costado, y la taza descansaba vacía sobre la mesa. Le pasó la manta que estaba sobre él por los hombros, se vistió y no volvió atrás.

Dejó de acercarse a Edimburgo. Rehuyó de la joven que, luego de unos días, desesperada, se plantó en Dover a buscarlo.

Remus vio sus ojos anegados, esperándolo en el portal. No salió.

Estaba maldito, y era un cobarde. Se regodeó más que nunca en su mierda, en su autocompasión. En sentirse profundamente miserable. Sucio.

Terminó de decidirse y se mudó con Sirius, en Londres, en un departamento que tenía más pinta de trastero que de otra cosa. Dover quedó como picadero de luna llena y Mary, perdida, no volvió a dar con él.

Se encontraba al límite.

Al despertar, aquel día, había sentido el frío mordiéndole los pies, por más que tuviese dos mantas que la envolvían completa. Levantó la cabeza, alarmada —no recordaba cuándo se había rendido al sueño, pues quería recordar cada detalle de ese momento por siempre, junto a la estampa de Remus tendido, sereno, en su mismísimo sillón—, y buscó con la mirada la silueta del muchacho.

No se dio cuenta que se había marchado hasta que se puso de pie y la manta que había buscado para él cayó de sus hombros.

Ignorando los latidos furiosos de su corazón, buscó su ropa, colocándose la con torpeza y peinó toda la casa, en vano. Remus no estaba.

Al borde de las lágrimas —otra vez—, se animó a salir, todavía con el edredón que olía a Remus por los hombros. Tenía la esperanza vacía de encontrarlo fuera, con su cálida sonrisa y el _«_ te quiero _»_ en los labios.

Pero en el exterior solo había frío, un cúmulo de nubarrones que parecían haber aparecido de golpe, cubriendo el firmamento despejado de la noche anterior.

Las rodillas de Mary temblaron.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué tenía que regresar a la pesadilla?

El escalofrío la hizo congelarse en el portal cuando en la esquina, a plena luz del día, Mulciber jugueteaba con algo que no llegaba a atisbar, apenas camuflado por una larga capa negra. Estaba haciéndolo a propósito, y cuando sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la silueta de Mary, una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Elevó las cejas, como saludándola, y Mary casi pudo oír la carcajada cuando ella entró corriendo de regreso a su hogar, cerrando la puerta con fuerza descomunal.

Una vez dentro, las piernas finalmente le fallaron y cayó al piso, peso muerto vencido por el miedo abrumador espolvoreado de la decepción más amarga.

Lloró con ganas, con ímpetu. Con la intención de lavarse toda la mierda, todo el pavor que sentía en ese momento. Remus se había ido, la había dejado tirada allí, y Mulciber acechaba su puerta.

Aquella semana se convirtió en un fantasma.

Viajó a Dover, al hogar del licántropo, desesperada. Se arrepentía de todo, pero más que nada, de no haberle confesado el pánico que le estrangulaba los sentidos. La paranoia se había instalado en su casa, en forma de sombra silente, aguardando el momento justo, y ella no tenía cómo mierda defenderse.

Se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos y, entonces, estaba sola. Remus nunca abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta quince días después —acariciando la Navidad—, que Mary supo que tenía que hacer algo.

Esa misma tarde había encontrado a su madre tumbada, inconsciente, en la sala de su casa. La sangre le rehuyó del rostro al verla, y sintió que ella también terminaría desmayada. Tragando grueso, se apresuró a sacar su varita —detestaba hacerlo, pero la llevaba incluso en el mundo _muggle_ — y a tomarla entre los brazos.

— _Ennervate_ —susurró, con la voz quebrada.

La mujer parpadeó, confundida, y cuando reconoció el rostro de su hija, le echó los brazos al cuello.

—¡Mary! —chilló, temblorosa. —Por Dios, Mary, hija, estás bien… estás bien… —farfulló, derramando las primeras lágrimas y meciendo a la joven, histérica.

—Mamá… ¿qué pasó? —preguntó ella, buscando por todos los medios controlar el temor que retrepaba ácido por su esófago.

El llanto de la mujer recrudeció.

—No lo sé, cariño… —confesó en voz baja. Le había tomado el rostro entre las manos y, con ademanes desesperados, le retiraba el cabello del rostro; una caricia aterrada. —Solo llegué y vi… creo que había alguien. Y todo se puso negro. Yo…

Mary la apartó con brusquedad, presa del pánico. Su madre se quedó de piedra, en el suelo, viendo cómo su hija se transformaba de rabia, por primera vez en su vida.

Había llegado a su límite.

—¡Malditos bastardos! —gritó, ciega de ira, de terror, de angustia. —¡¿Por qué no nos matan de una vez, eh?! ¡Atrévanse, mierda, elimínennos y déjennos en paz!

—¡Mary! —vociferó su madre, asombrada y rota, viendo como su hija arremetía contra todo lo que tenía enfrente. —¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Detente!

—¡No podemos seguir viviendo así! —la joven volteó, con la sangre agolpada en todo el rostro, al borde de la explosión. Rompió a llorar y se dejó caer de rodillas, junto a su madre. —¡No podemos…! No podemos…

El sollozo quedó ahogado por el abrazo sincero de la mujer. Se arrastró para alcanzarla, y la sumió en la tranquilidad que solo una madre podía dar.

—Hija… —susurró, sujetándole la cabeza cerca de sí. —Piénsalo… piensa lo que te dije. Cuando la guerra termine, podríamos volver. Cuando termine…

Mary había tenido que darle un calmante a la mujer, cuyos nervios no dejaban de traicionarla. Había estado tentada de tomarse uno ella también, pero luego del arrebato, se sentía extrañamente en calma.

De pronto, veía con claridad lo que tenía que hacer.

Se arrebujó en su capa más abrigada y salió, sin prestarle atención a su entorno. Estaba vencida. No podían infringirle ya más miedo, porque toda ella era la expresión más pura del terror.

En ese estado de tensa calma, había llegado a Canterbury, apareciéndose en el jardín de los Potter. Era el único sitio en el que aún se podía, pues Lily y James habían puesto hechizos protectores en el resto de la mansión. Era algo sensato, y Mary, con el aire fresco llenándole los pulmones, pensó si quizá así se sentiría más segura.

Desistió de inmediato. Tendría que hacer un extenso y tedioso papeleo en el Ministerio para obtener el permiso para proteger su casa en el mundo _muggle_ , y de cualquier manera, una _sangre_ _sucia_ como ella posiblemente ni fuese tenida en cuenta.

Lily era su única alternativa.

Era consciente que Mar la llamaría chiquilla, y la juzgaría por correr al regazo de la pelirroja por ayuda. Ya no le importaba. No podía seguir de esa manera, ni ella ni su madre, y no sabía qué mierda hacer.

El corazón todavía le dolía demasiado por la noche que había pasado con Remus antes de que se esfumara por completo, y ya no tenía ánimo para enfrentarse a nada más.

Lily lo solucionaría. Le ofrecería las manos a un hipogrifo por ella.

Inspiró profundo e ingresó en la casa. Lucía desierta, pero Mary sabía que podía engañar. La mansión Potter era enorme, y aunque Lily había intentado mantener habitable solo una pequeña parte, imponía todo el espacio que quedaba disponible.

Esperó, pero nadie acudió. Empezando a temer que la pelirroja no estuviese en casa, se atrevió a ingresar, atravesando la enorme sala hacia lo que creía era la cocina.

Y las voces pudieron oírse con claridad.

—Sirius ya está en Dover, con Hestia —decía el tono bajo e falto de emoción de Marlenne del otro lado de la pared. —No estoy segura si podré darme una vuelta por allí en la mañana, por eso le pedí a ella que tomara la guardia. Si Remus necesita ayuda, Hestia lo resolverá.

—¿Tienes ronda en la noche? —inquirió la otra voz, inconfundible de Lily.

—Sí.

—Es raro que Sirius quisiera ir a Dover entonces —apuntó la pelirroja. Mary se debatía si interrumpir o no. No estaba entendiendo de qué hablaban.

—Ni lo menciones. Creo que no vernos es lo mejor que podemos hacerle al mundo.

—Sabes que no es cierto.

—Lo sé. Pero está demasiado enfadado. Prefiero que cuide de Remus, sobre todo si James y Peter no van a estar.

—Sí. Quizá vaya también yo. Es mejor que estar encerrada aquí, esperándolos.

—Las últimas lunas fueron algo complicadas —la voz de Mar se había suavizado, y Mary creyó leer algo de pena en sus palabras.

—Está muy afectado por los ataques de los hombres lobo en Gales —suspiró Lily, con el sonido de la porcelana contra la mesa. —Intenté explicarle que no es culpa suya, pero lo veo muy deprimido. James está preocupado.

—Su ánimo afecta la transformación, ¿sabes? Por todas las veces que lo observé, creo que es bastante razonable.

—Será una mala noche.

—Lo sé.

—Quisiera…

—Hacemos todo lo que podemos, Lily. Remus tiene toda la ayuda que podemos brindarle. Sobre todo de James y los demás.

—¿De verdad crees que ellos lo ayudan?

La mano de Mary había quedado congelada aferrada al pomo de la puerta, incapaz de entrar.

—Sí.

Casi pudo oír a Lily suspirar una vez más.

—Me encantaría ahorrarle ese dolor… la transformación, todo.

—Remus es fuerte. Lo ha soportado todo este tiempo.

—Mi miedo es que ya no pueda hacerlo.

—Estás siendo asquerosamente pesimista. Creí que ese era mi trabajo.

—Lo lamento.

—Extrañas a James, ¿verdad?

—Odio cuando las misiones demoran más de la cuenta.

Pero Mary no pudo seguir oyendo lo que sus amigas hablaban, pues los dedos,estáticos, se habían despegado de la puerta y sus pies la llevaban lejos, hacia atrás.

No tenía noción del tiempo. O del espacio.

Transformación. Transformación. Transformación.

Luna llena.

 _Hombres lobo._

Mary se vio de pronto de regreso en su hogar, mareada. Se quedó mirando al vacío por una cantidad de tiempo infinito, observando cómo los restos de su mundo terminaban de hacerse pedazos. Le había estallado en el rostro, las esquirlas se le clavaban en la piel con saña. Creyó que si se tocaba la cara, podría percibir la sangre manando de sus heridas invisibles.

Y entonces, Mary tuvo miedo.

No aquel con el que estaba acostumbrada lidiar. No. No era pánico al acecho de gente que quería verla desaparecer, el destello cruel que gustaba jugar con su paranoia, acercándose cada vez más a la desesperación.

No.

El nuevo miedo era visceral. Nacía de su interior. De su mundo. De aquello que había creído seguro, confiable. Sereno.

Aquello que había considerado su refugio.

Lo que había amado.

Remus.

Cuando su madre, temblorosa, se acercó en el medio de la noche cerrada a confesarle que tenía miedo —tanto, tanto miedo—, Mary lloró una vez más, y dijo que sí.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _«_ _Juntos y olvidados por el sueño se van_

 _Contando adivinanzas_

 _Hasta que la flor se va cerrando con él,_

 _Se va **cerrando con él**_ _._ _»_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mary no se terminaba de acostumbrar al sonido de su nombre en boca española. Le hacía cosquillas en el oído, como si le estuviesen susurrando un secreto. Sin embargo, le gustaba. No había intentado corregir a nadie, la primera vez que oyó aquel «María», de los labios generosos de la barcelonesa que les había regentado el piso en el que se había instalado con su madre. Ella la había mirado con extrañeza y resignación, pero Mary aceptó el bautizo sin rechistar.

Sentía como si su piel precisase un nuevo nombre, una identidad remendada con jabón y lágrimas para habituarse a la tierra extraña y el diálogo incomprensible. La primera noche que su mamá había pasado de turno, Mary se había hundido en la tina, mezclando espuma con sollozos ahogados, intentando quitarse la marca indeleble que le había impreso la cobardía cuando le mordió la piel.

—Cuando termine la guerra… —le había musitado su madre, con la garganta apretada, cuando la encontró desnuda en la bañera ya fría, los labios azulea y la mirada rota. —Cuando la guerra termine, cariño, te prometo que regresaremos a casa.

—Cuando la guerra termine —repetía ella de manera automática, sin entender bien a qué se refería con ello.

La primera semana había sido la más dura. Y la más solitaria.

Le pesaba el dolor, pero también el miedo. Tanto tiempo escudriñando las sombras a su alrededor que le costaba deshacerse de viejos hábitos, por más que el sol brillara en lo alto.

Extrañaba a Lily. Y a Mar.

Intentaba no pensar en Remus.

La mirada compasiva de la mujer que la había renombrado le daba urticaria. No se lo merecía. No merecía la compasión de nadie.

Pero Mary no tenía el alma oscurecida, y poco después de su llegada a la ciudad, había terminado hechizada por el embrujo de Barcelona. Su mamá, en su infinito entendimiento, la instaba a salir, a recorrer. A percibir los atisbos de ese idioma tan extraño al oído. A remendarse de a poquito.

Y a esperar.

La sonrisa fácil de la que había alardeado toda su infancia conquistó pronto a los españoles de la posada en la que vivía. «María» era dulce, amable y dispuesta, a pesar de que poco más podía hacer que balbucear cortesías. Su mamá respiraba de alivio al verla volver en sí, asustada, temiendo siempre que la magia tirase de su hija más fuerte de lo que lo hacía ella. Había entregado todas sus esperanzas a la nueva vida que ofrecía el país mediterráneo, desesperada de pánico por verse muerta, o ver a su hija desaparecer en aire sin volver atrás.

No había considerado que quizá, también existían peligros en Barcelona. El dolor. La soledad.

La culpa de dejar todo atrás.

«María», sin duda, ya no era Mary.

La joven no volvió a tener contacto con la comunidad mágica. Sabía que en Barcelona había una enorme cantidad de brujas y magos diseminados por la ciudad, pero ella nunca hizo amago de querer retomar lazos. Guardó su varita en un cajón con dos vueltas de llave aquella fatídica semana en la que había llegado y no la había vuelto a tocar. No podía, si sentía que la magia que le recorría las venas languidecía de pena, alejada de los suyos.

Con el tiempo, empezaba a hacerse un sitio. Se acostumbró al clima mediterráneo, empezaba a tartamudear frases enteras de corrido.

Soñaba con Remus a menudo. Allí, donde no podía esconder —como había hecho con su magia entera— sus sentimientos, la figura espigada del muchacho se alejaba en las sombras, por mucho que ella corriera. A veces se trocaba, y la silueta se volvía una amenaza de la que Mary escapaba con ahínco, mordiéndose las lágrimas de rabia.

Su madre seguía velando su dormir, preocupada de que el remedio hubiese sido peor que la enfermedad. Mary nunca había destacado por ser una muchacha fuerte y esa primera semana de pesadilla le había demostrado lo afectada que estaba su hija con la decisión que habían tomado.

Pero su pequeña flor lucía compuesta, quitada de cuajo y vuelta a enterrada en suelo ajeno. El llanto que la había regado durante los primeros días la había vuelto sólida, las raíces bien sujetas al refugio barcelonés. Cuando las sombras le cruzaban los ojos —y se notaba al instante, porque su sonrisa tambaleaba, cansada de permanecer inalterada —, la mujer le tomaba las manos con fuerza.

—Cuando la guerra termine, cariño.

—Cuando la guerra termine —repetía Mary a pies juntillas. Se había convertido en su muletilla: si no se aferraba a esa promesa, sentía como la presión sobre sus sienes la arrojaría sin piedad hacia la locura. No sabía qué significaba, no sabía cuándo pasaría. Pero era su esperanza.

Entonces, esperaba.

Después de unos pocos meses, Mary se veía lo suficientemente compuesta como para echarle una mano a su mamá. Como siempre, la mujer había cargado con todo a su espalda, y se encargaba de que la mesa en casa tuviese platos humeantes y sus noches caricias que mitigaban su dolor. Pero Mary se sentía languidecer envuelta en algodones de cuatro paredes, por lo que tomó la decisión de conseguir trabajo, echarle una mano a su madre y dominar el idioma.

Y hacer más ligera la espera. Después de todo, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría ese confinamiento.

Su madre había estado feliz ante esa iniciativa, por mucho que le asegurara que, como era esperable, ella sola bien podía con las dos. Le ofreció volver a hablar con su contacto que le había dado el sitio en el hospital en el que trabajaba, pero Mary no deseaba aspirar los aires viciados de dolor. Para eso ya estaba el suyo, pequeñito y supurante en la esquina derecha del corazón.

La posadera volvió a tener respuesta, cuando le comentó a su hija que «María» quería alguna ocupación temporal, para mejorar su español. La hija de la barcelonesa era la encargada de una galería de arte de poca monta, que peleaba todos los años por salir a flote, con mucho talento y poco dinero.

A Mary le encantó.

Se vio envuelta en pinceladas turbias, cuadros desconchados que encerraban bellezas subestimadas, personas excéntricas y generosas que la aceptaron sin remilgos, gritando «María» con ese acento tan particular que terminaba enamorando.

«María» aprendió de nuevo a querer, espíritu generoso por naturaleza que levantaba simpatías a fuerza de sonrisas sinceras y palabras mal pronunciadas. Ella y su grupo de amigos tomaban cerveza todos los jueves en la noche, jornadas en las que se cansó de reprenderlos por llamarla «la inglesita» —porque era escocesa, por más que una parte de su corazón siguiera en Londres —, y de los comentarios insidiosos sobre el tono de su cabello y su pronunciación que seguía perfeccionando.

Sin embargo, no le costaba encajar. El tiempo parecía desdibujarse entre lienzos elaborados y charlas sobre arte y política, y el anhelo del hogar seguía hundiéndose en las profundidades.

No dolía ya tanto la espera.

—Cuando la guerra termine…

Fue durante la última noche del año, luego del aniversario de su llegada —ella y sus amigos habían montado una fiesta en honor a la década que se marchaba, aguardando que los ochenta trajera un soplo de aire fresco cargado de fortuna— cuando percibió como sus venas se hinchaban de una imperiosa necesidad de saber.

Así, un muchacho demasiado simpático para su propio bien, un amigo de su amigo que había estado rondando la galería desde hacía algunos meses, más interesado en la simpática extranjera que conquistaba a todos con su sonrisa más cálida que en los cuadros, terminó haciéndola reír con ganas, desatando cosas que creía dormidas.

Mary se vio celebrando el comienzo del año muy cerca de sus ojos, chispeantes, que la observaban con algo más que cordialidad.

La deseaba.

Y Mary recordó a Remus, a su gesto amable, sus sonrisas tímidas, las caricias parcas que le había sonsacado con el tiempo. Y su secreto.

El corazón se saltó un latido cuando el joven quiso besarla y ella, aturdida, giró el rostro.

Llegó a casa, rota en llanto.

Extrañaba tanto a Remus que le dolía físicamente. Extrañaba la calidez de Lily, hasta las reacias sonrisas de Marlenne. Lo extrañaba todo, y por mucho que insistiera, se sentía ajena en tierra nueva, misteriosa. Allí estaba a salvo, pero se creía al borde del abismo cada maldito segundo.

Tomó la varita, encerrada durante demasiado tiempo en el cajón y lloró.

Al día siguiente, con el arrebol del nuevo año, se suscribió al periódico mágico local, _La Vanguardia Encantada_.

—Cuando la guerra termine... —repitió Mary, aferrándose a los restos de cordura, cuando tuvo en sus manos el diario. Su madre vio la lechuza como si hubiese sido el mismísimo emisario de la muerte, pero no discutió.

Lo que Mary no sabría hasta mucho tiempo después, es que su mamá, velando por su bienestar —aterrada de volver a vivir la pesadilla—, había visto cómo uno de aquellos pájaros que usaban para comunicarse los magos se detenía en su cocina, entrando con las alas extendidas por la cocina. Su hija no estaba, era Marzo y la galería estaba hasta arriba de trabajo, Mary se veía exhausta y orgullosa. Su madre no quería que su ánimo se enturbiara.

Sabía que esa lechuza era para ella. Ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarse cómo las habían encontrado, o qué era lo que decía la carta. Envió al pájaro de regreso, sin mirar atrás.

Era la invitación a la boda de Lily.

Mary no se enteró de nada. En _La Vanguardia Encantada_ había solo una pequeña sección internacional. Poco se decía del Ministerio británico o la situación en Escocia. El nerviosismo al abrir el periódico empezó a difuminarse, despacio, ante la ausencia de noticias.

—Cuando la guerra termine —la frase adquiría solidez con el correr del tiempo. La herida abierta y supurante dejaba de escocer.

El anhelo por sus amigas era tan grande.

Remus quedaba atrás. Dolía demasiado recordarlo. En sus sueños, seguía siendo anhelo y amenaza y, para cuando despertaba, las lágrimas seguían bañando su almohada.

Y entonces, la noche de Halloween, Mary aceptó salir con el muchacho de la galería. Era agradable, y ella estaba cansada de resistir. De vivir en otro sitio.

Aceptó lo que Barcelona podía darle. «María» empezó a lamerse las heridas.

El primero de Noviembre, _La Vanguardia Encantada_ tenía el titular más grande de su historia.

La guerra británica había terminado.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Esta es una historia que puede leerse de manera independiente —si llegaste hasta aquí solo de casualidad, te agradezco muchísimo la oportunidad—, pero creo que si conocen_ **Guerra** _estarán más enterados de los detalles finos._

 _Tengo varias justificaciones para contarles por qué decidí hacer de esto un fic aparte: porque en realidad, todo lo que le ocurre a Mary es algo que las demás no saben ni sabrán —ni Lily, ni Mar, ni en parte, Remus—, porque es una historia que creé allá por el 2015 en un recital de La Oreja de Van Gogh —sí, la culpable de la mayoría de mis delirios—, cuando escuché los acordes de_ «María» _y supe que estaban hablando de mi Mary. Sin embargo, después de mucho pensarlo, simplemente salió de esta manera de mi cabeza, así que así se las presento. Podría ser un capítulo más en Guerra, pero decidí dejarlo tal y como lo planeé. Si leen entre líneas, pueden encajar estas escenas con la historia principal, pero en_ **Guerra** _ya vimos —y seguiremos viendo— cómo repercute la decisión de Mary en el resto de los personajes._

 _Cuando cree a Mary, quise que ella fuese la representación de que no todos pueden ser héroes. En_ **Guerra** _, narro la historia de aquellos que eligieron ofrecer su vida por una sociedad más justa, aquellos que tuvieron el coraje de luchar. La Orden, los guerreros. Ahora bien, ellos son los protagonistas por esa decisión. Pero no creo que pueda representar a todos los involucrados en un conflicto así, ¿verdad?_

 _Mary es la encarnación de quienes no son lo suficientemente suicidas —valientes— como para presentarse como carne de cañón. ¿Pueden juzgarla?_

 _Creo que el terror es lo que mueve montañas. Mary se sentía amenazada, con razón, dolida por la sobreprotección de sus amigas, incomprendida y, ante todo... herida y shockeada por la situación con Remus. Huir fue la única solución que encontró a sus problemas._

 _Borrar todo y volver a empezar. Dejar de ser Mary, para ser «_ María _»._

 _Como habrán notado, titulé esto como un Prefacio, lo que significa que tendría un Epílogo en su haber. Pensaba dejarlo como un OS, pero luego seguí y seguí escribiendo la vida de Mary en Barcelona y, ante todo, sus reacciones a partir del cataclisma del 31 de Octubre de 1981. Es por eso que dejaré abierto este fic, hasta dar con el fin de_ **Guerra** _, cuando también daremos punto final a la breve historia de Mary. La única razón para ello es que no quiero spoilear demasiado, porque todo lo que ocurre luego tiene que ver también con el final de_ **Guerra** _y bueno, ya saben que falta todavía un poco para eso._

 _Creo que es todo. Como siempre, me extendí un montón. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto y que, aunque sea un poquito, entiendan por qué Mary toma esta decisión. Ese era el objetivo._

 _Y lógicamente que estuve escuchando «_ María _» todo el puto tiempo mientras escribía esto._

 _Solo me queda decirles GRACIAS por todo el apoyo en _**Guerra** _, porque es un sueño para mí haber llegado a los 200 reviews y por tener lectores tan geniales como ustedes. Me hacen querer ser más grande solo para merecerlos._

 _¡Espero sus comentarios! Y por supuesto, seguimos leyéndonos en_ **Guerra** _._

 _GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS POR TODO._

 _Y si llegaste hasta aquí, un océano infinito de gratitud._

 **Ceci Tonks.**


End file.
